Serena and Darien's Wedding
by Brittainy777
Summary: CH. 1 UPDATED! I know there are some of you out there who thought the first chapter of this story was a little lame. Well, hopefully this will be a lot better.
1. The Proposal

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this story. I was always waiting for a movie or something to come out about Serena and Darien's wedding, but I got tired of waiting. So, here's my version of it. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful night in Tokyo, Japan. Serena Campbell and her boyfriend, Darien Shields, were sitting in the park enjoying the view of the moon and the stars. It was on that day that the couple had been seeing each other for exactly four years. It seemed like the perfect night. The sky was as clear as could be. Serena and Darien were holding hands with her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on hers. It seemed like the two of them couldn't be happier. A short while later, Serena let out a sigh.

"Is there something wrong, my love?" Darien asked.

"No, of course not," Serena replied. "I was just thinking about how wonderful our lives have been."

"I was thinking the same thing," Darien said. Serena then looked up into her sweetheart's midnight blue eyes. She could see them sparkle with love. Darien felt the same thing about Serena's eyes. The couple held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Darien captured Serena's lips in a kiss. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck while he used his arms and pulled Serena closer. Once they parted, Darien knew that this was the moment. He'd been planning on asking Serena this question for days, but he wanted to wait until their anniversary.

"Serena, there's something I want to talk to you about," Darien said.

"Oh, is there something wrong?" Serena said.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to say that I'll always be with you no matter what," Darien said. Serena planted a soft kiss on Darien's cheek.

"Darien, you didn't have to tell me that. I've known that for the longest time," Serena said.

"I know you have, but there's something else," Darien said. "I feel like my heart is being crushed every time we part. I never want that to happen again." He then got down on one knee.

"Darien? What are you doing?" Serena said, in somewhat of a shocked voice.

"Serena, I love you. I've always loved you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Darien said and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Serena Campbell, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Darien then opened the box to reveal a 14-karat gold ring with a heart-shaped diamond on it and two small, round diamonds on either side.

"Oh, Darien, of course I will," Serena said. Darien then slid the ring onto Serena's left ring finger. He then picked her up and gave her and earth-shattering kiss. The two of them thought that their lives couldn't get any better. Well, they were wrong.


	2. The Informing

When Serena arrived back at her house, her mother Ikuku, her little brother Sammy, her father Kenji, and her future daughter Rini were all watching TV. Serena walked into the TV room and sat down with a big smile on her face.  
"I take it you had a nice time with Darien," Ikuku said.  
"Yes, I did," Serena said. "A very good time."  
"Serena, I'm allowing you to date this guy, but I've warned you time after time, if you have sex with him before the two of you are married, you're out of this house," Kenji said.  
"Don't worry, Dad," Serena said. "I know that. And besides, you won't have to worry about that much longer anyway."  
"And what does that mean?" Kenji asked.  
"Yes, dear, what does it mean?" Ikuku asked. Rini and Sammy and diverted their attention to Serena.  
"Well, even though Darien and I agreed not to exchange gifts this year, he got me a gift anyway," Serena said.  
"Well, that was sweet of him," Ikuku said.  
"Come on, Serena. I can tell you have news," Rini said.  
"Well, the gift was this ring," Serena said and showed her family the ring that Darien had given her. "Darien proposed."  
"Oh, Serena, that's wonderful," Ikuku said.  
"Are you sure you're ready for this Serena?" Kenji asked. "I mean, what if he's not the one."  
Oh, he's the one alright, Rini thought to herself, He and Serena are my future parents.  
"Now, now, Kenji, don't spoil her joy," Ikuku said. "When's the wedding?"  
"Next summer," Serena said. "About two and a half weeks after my 19th birthday."  
"Well, that should give you plenty of time to plan," Ikuku said.  
"Well, I've talked with Darien and we want Rini to be our flower girl and Sammy to be the ring bearer.  
"Aw, Serena, I'm too old to be a ring bearer," Sammy whined.  
"Well, we don't know anyone else to be a ring bearer so you're just going to have to live with it," Serena said.  
"Oh, all right," Sammy said.  
"Thank you so much, Serena," Rini said.  
"You're welcome," Serena said.  
"Who are the bridesmaids going to be?" Ikuku asked.  
"Well, if they can, the girls," Serena said. "I'm going to ask them tomorrow."  
"Well, as long as you're sure that you're not rushing things," Kenji said.  
"I'm sure, Dad," Serena said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room." Serena walked up to her room and stared at the picture of herself and Darien at the park. She thought about how lucky she was to be engaged to Darien. He was her one true love and always would be. Serena was so busy daydreaming about the wedding that she didn't hear Rini come into the room.  
  
"Hi, Serena," Rini said.  
"Oh, hey," Serena said. "I was just thinking about the wedding."  
"I would be too if I were you," Rini said. "I just think it's a little weird to have a future daughter as the flower girl."  
"You're not backing out are you?" Serena asked.  
"Oh, no," Rini said. "Not at all."  
"Thank goodness," Serena said. "I just can't wait to see the looks on the girls' faces when I tell them tomorrow."  
"You're meeting at Raye's?" Rini asked.  
"Yeah," Serena replied. "You can come if you want."  
"Thanks, but Robert is taking me to an afternoon movie," Rini said. Robert was Rini's boyfriend. They had been dating ever since the final dance of the year and their school.  
"Well, I hope you have fun," Serena said. The two of them stayed and talked about the wedding for the rest of the night.  
The next day, Serena walked to the temple since it was such a nice day.  
"Hey, Serena, how was the anniversary celebration yesterday?" Amy asked when Serena arrived at the temple.  
"It was great," Serena said. "First, Darien made dinner for the two of us and then we went for a walk in the park."  
"Did you two exchange gifts?" Mina asked.  
"Well, even though we agreed not to, Darien got me a gift anyway," Serena said.  
"What did he get you?" Raye asked.  
"This," Serena said and held out her hand so her friends could see her ring.  
"Oh, my goodness," Amy said. "It's gorgeous."  
"No kidding," Serena's cat, Luna, said. "It must've cost Darien a fortune."  
"That's not all," Serena said.  
"What else?" Lita asked.  
"Well, Darien proposed," Serena said.  
"He did? That's wonderful," Mina said. "When's the wedding?"  
"Next summer," Serena replied. "July 17."  
"Serena, you're so lucky," Lita said.  
"Oh, and I was going to ask if you guys would be my bridesmaids," Serena said.  
"I will," Mina said.  
"Same here," Raye said.  
"You can count me in," Lita said.  
"And me," Amy said.  
"Thank you so much, you guys," Serena said. "This means a lot to me."  
"Is Rini going to be the flower girl?" Mina asked.  
"Yeah," Serena replied. "Sammy's the ring bearer."  
"Isn't he a bit old to be a ring bearer?" Mina's cat, Artemis, said.  
"That's what he said but there's nobody else," Serena said. "In the end, he agreed to be the ring bearer."  
"That's great," Raye said. "Now, you'll have everyone you care about in the ceremony."  
"Well, not exactly," Serena said. "There's still Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru."  
"Yeah, that's true," Amy said.  
"Of course, they'll get invitations," Serena said. "I want everyone who matters to Darien and me to be there." Serena and her friends discussed the wedding for a while. Each and every mention of the wedding made Serena look forward to the next summer all the more. 


	3. The Planning paritally

The sun shone through the curtains as Serena rose from her bed. She was the happiest girl in the world right then. She had a great family, great friends, and a great fiancé. She and Darien had been engaged for almost two days. That day, Serena had to work, but afterwards, Darien was taking her out to lunch. Serena worked at Tokyo Boutique for Girls along with her friend, Mina. They both loved the job and didn't mind the extra money. When Serena told her other co-workers that she and Darien were engaged, they went crazy. Most of the part-time work was just teenage girls like Serena and Mina, but even the full-time workers and Serena's boss were ecstatic. They immediately began planning a bridal shower for Serena.  
"Oh, you guys don't have to do that," Serena said.  
"But we want to," Amanda said. Serena's shift ended shortly after that. Of course, Darien came to pick her up.  
"How was work today?" Darien asked Serena once they'd gotten in the car.  
"It was great," Serena said. "When I told everyone that we were engaged they started planning a bridal shower for me."  
"Well, that's nice of them," Darien said. A few seconds later, they stopped by Serena's favorite restaurant: Tokyo Grill. After lunch, Serena wanted to check out some bridal shops.  
"Oh, my gosh!" Serena said. "They're all so beautiful. How will I ever choose one?"  
"You will when the time comes," Darien said.  
"Darien, there's one thing bothering me," Serena said. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how are we going to pay for the wedding?"  
"I've been investing my money since I was old enough to get a job," Darien said. "I have more than enough to pay for our wedding."  
"Oh, Darien, this is going to be the best wedding in Japanese history," Serena said.  
"Whoa, I wouldn't go that far," Darien said.  
"I was only kidding, Darien," Serena said. "As long as I'm getting married to you, it will be the best wedding in the world." While in the bridal shop, Serena tried on a few gowns. Each one was more pretty than the last.  
"They're all so beautiful," Serena said. "Which one do you think looked the most beautiful on me?"  
"Serena, as long as you're my bride, any dress would look beautiful," Darien said.  
"Oh, Darien, thank you," Serena said. "By the way, what colour do you think should be the main colour for the wedding?"  
"You can choose," Darien said.  
"Well, than pink it is," Serena said.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Darien said and rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, cut that out," Serena said. After spending an hour in the shop, Darien drove Serena home.  
"How was your day?" Ikuku asked when Serena sat down in the living room.  
"It was great," Serena said. "After lunch, we stopped at a bridal shop and I tried on a few gowns."  
"That's nice," Ikuku said. "I hope you'll be able to afford this wedding."  
"Oh, don't worry, Mom," Serena said. "Darien's got it covered."  
"You mean he's paying for the whole wedding?" Ikuku asked.  
"No way! I'm not letting him," Serena said. "I have some savings that I'll contribute."  
"Well, that's better," Ikuku said.  
" I know," Serena said. "Darien's probably not going to want my help, but he has no choice."  
"What's your main colour?" Ikuku asked.  
"Pink," Serena replied.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Ikuku said.  
"That's exactly what Darien said," Serena said. Just then, the phone rang. It was Lita.  
"Hey, Lita, what's up?" Serena asked.  
"Not much," Lita said. "I was just wondering if you had a caterer in mind already for your wedding."  
"No, not yet," Serena said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I my boss is willing to cater your wedding for half price," Lita said. Lita worked at one of the best restaurants in Tokyo.  
"Wow! How did you manage to talk him down to that price?" Serena asked.  
"I explained to him that you were getting married next summer and that I was going to be a bridesmaid and he agreed," Lita said. "He's a pretty nice guy."  
"He must be," Serena said. "I'll call Darien and talk to him about it."  
"Sure," Lita said. "Then call me back so I can let my boss know."  
"Are you at work right now?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah," Lita said. "I was supposed to have the day off, but Ernie called in sick so I had to fill in for him."  
"Okay. I'll call you back in a bit," Serena said and hung up the phone.  
"What did Lita want?" Ikuku asked.  
"She just wanted to tell me that her boss is willing to cater the wedding for half price," Serena replied.  
"Wow, that's pretty generous of him," Ikuku said.  
"Yeah, it is," Serena said. "Now, I've got to call Darien and talk to him about it." Serena then dialed Darien's number.  
"Hello," Darien said when he answered the phone.  
"Hi, Darien, it's Serena," Serena said. "I have to talk to you about the wedding."  
"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Darien asked.  
"Oh, no, of course not," Serena said. "I just got a call from Lita and she talked her boss into catering the wedding for half price."  
"Holy moly! That's great," Darien said. "Especially because Lita works at one of the best restaurants in Tokyo."  
"I know," Serena said. "So, are we going to have him cater the wedding? I have to call Lita back and let her know."  
"Of course, we'll have him cater the wedding," Darien said. "As long as it's okay with you."  
"Oh, it's okay with me," Serena said. "I'll call Lita back right away and tell her."  
"Okay," Darien said. "Bye. I love you."  
"I love you, too," Serena said. "Bye." Immediately after hanging up the phone, Serena phoned Lita at work and told her what Darien had said.  
"Excellent," Lita said. "I'll tell my boss to put it on his calendar."  
"Thanks, Lita," Serena said.  
"My pleasure," Lita said.  
"Before you go, I want to tell you that the main colour for the wedding will be pink. I hope you look good in that colour," Serena said.  
"It wouldn't matter," Lita said. "I'm happy to be a bridesmaid. It doesn't matter what colour the dresses are."  
"Okay," Serena said. "Bye."  
"Bye," Lita said. Serena hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.  
"So, what did Darien have to say?" Ikuku asked.  
"Lita's boss is catering the wedding," Serena said.  
"That's good news. It will take some of the cost off the bill," Ikuku said.  
"Yeah," Serena said. "I'm going up to my room. Call me when supper's ready."  
"Okay," Ikuku said. Once in her room, Serena collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. 


	4. The New Apartment

When Serena woke up, the smells of supper filled her nose. She wandered downstairs and found that the table was already set.  
"Mom, I thought I was supposed to set the table today," Serena said.  
"Well, you were asleep so Rini did it for you," Ikuku said. "You can do it for her tomorrow."  
"Fine by me," Serena said as she walked into the TV room and sat down.  
"So, how was your day?" Kenji asked.  
"It was fine," Serena said. "Darien took me to Tokyo Grill for lunch and we browsed through a bridal shop."  
"Well, don't expect me or your mother to pay for this wedding," Kenji said.  
"Oh, relax, Dad," Serena said. "Darien and I have got it covered."  
"Well, that's good," Kenji said. Just then, Ikuku called them for supper.  
"Oh, since I have the day off tomorrow, Darien and I are going to look for an apartment," Serena said.  
"Why do you need an apartment?" Ikuku asked. "Doesn't Darien already have one?"  
"Yeah, but it's only a bachelor place," Serena said. "We'll need a two-bedroom place."  
"Why two rooms?" Sammy asked.  
"Well, one for me and Darien and one for when we have children," Serena said.  
"Well, don't even think about having kids yet," Kenji said. "Unless you're married, I have the authority to break his neck if he gets you pregnant."  
"I know that, Dad," Serena said. After supper, Serena went to her room and began to look through the classified ads. She circled ads for various two-bedroom apartments close to both hers and Darien's jobs. Darien had finished medical school and was working at Tokyo General Hospital. While she was looking through the ads, her phone rang. She immediately picked it up and it was Mina.  
"Hey, there, girlfriend," she said. "What's up?"  
"Not much," Serena said. "Darien's on call tonight and I'm looking through the classifieds for apartments."  
"Yeah, I guess you and Darien will want a bigger place than the one he's got now," Mina said.  
"Yeah, and we need room for when I have kids," Serena said.  
"What if Rini doesn't go back to the future?" Mina asked.  
"She has to," Serena said. "I can't give birth to her and have her future self here too."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Mina said. "Hey, do you mind if I pop over for a while because Andrew's busy tonight and I have nothing else to do."  
"Sure," Serena said. "I'll see you in a bit."  
"Okay, bye," Mina said.  
"Bye," Serena said and hung up the phone. Mina came over and the girls spent the rest of the evening talking about the wedding.  
The next day, Darien picked Serena up shortly after breakfast.  
"Did you sleep well?" Darien asked.  
"Yes and I circled some worthy apartment ads from yesterday's paper," Serena said.  
"Hey, that's great," Darien said. "Let's get going." The couple looked at every apartment that Serena had circled, but the last one on the list was perfect. It had a balcony, two bedrooms, and was very spacious.  
"Darien, it's perfect," Serena said. "And it's close to the hospital for you."  
"We'll take it," Darien said to the landlord. "When can we start moving in?"  
"Anytime you want," the landlord said. "Just let me know."  
"Well, we have to get furniture and stuff so it won't be for a while," Darien said.  
"Hey, no problem," the landlord said. "Just give me a call when you plan on moving in."  
"Well, we'll probably move stuff in a bit at a time, but we won't be moving in until next July," Serena said.  
"Now, wait," Darien said. "I'll put in a notice with my other landlord and move in next month. Then I can keep the place up until we get married."  
"Are you sure, Darien?" Serena said. "I would have to come in and help you once in a while."  
"If you want," Darien said. The landlord put the apartment under Darien's name and Darien and Serena left.  
"What do you say we go shopping after lunch?" Darien said.  
"Yay!" Serena said.  
"We can go shopping for furniture and stuff for the apartment," Darien said.  
"Well, you've got a perfectly good couch and armchair at your old place and a good dinette set, too," Serena said. "You've also got plates and utensils and stuff."  
"Yeah, but we still need a double bed and other bedroom furniture," Darien said.  
"I guess you're right," Serena said. "Well, let's go." 


	5. More Planning

When Darien dropped Serena off at home, he kissed her goodbye before driving away.  
"So, did you find a place?" Kenji asked when Serena walked through the door.  
"Yes, we did," Serena said. "And Darien's moving into it next month."  
"You're not moving in with him," Kenji said. "I forbid it."  
"Dad, relax," Serena said. "I'm not moving in until Darien and I are married."  
"That's good," Kenji said. "I don't want my little girl losing her virginity until she's married."  
"Dad, please!" Serena said. "You know that Darien and I both took vows not to lose our virginity until we were married."  
"Yes, but I still worry," Kenji said. "You're growing up and there's no telling what you'll do."  
"Dad, I am 18 after all," Serena said. "I know that sometimes I can get a little out of hand, but not that out of hand. I promise that nothing is going to happen until Darien and I are married."  
"That's good," Kenji said.  
"Where's Mom?" Serena asked.  
"She went to drive Sammy and Rini to the movies to meet Mika and Robert," Kenji said.  
"Aw, that's so cute," Serena said. "My little brother's first double date."  
"What do you mean? He and Mika have been on a double date with Rini and Robert before," Kenji said.  
"When?" Serena asked.  
"When you and the girls took that vacation to Florida," Kenji said. Just then, Ikuku came through the door.  
"Hi, Serena," Ikuku said. "Did you find an apartment?"  
"Yes, and Darien and I went to a few furniture shops and bought a bedroom set," Serena said. "Darien's moving into the new place next month."  
"Is furniture just going to stay there until he does move in?" Ikuku asked.  
"Yeah, and before you get worried like Dad, I'm not moving in until Darien and I are married," Serena said.  
"What about furniture for the rest of the apartment?" Ikuku asked.  
"Darien's got a perfectly good sofa and armchair at his old place," Serena said. "He's also got a dinette set and plenty of dishes and utensils. We may have to buy more, but that's no big deal."  
"Well, as long as you have everything worked out," Ikuku said.  
"Tomorrow after work, I'm going to the paint store and getting enough paint for the whole place. The carpet and linoleum is practically new so Darien and I won't need to worry about that," Serena said.  
"Well, I might need the car tomorrow for some shopping," Ikuku said. "I'll drive you to work and pick you up. Then we can go to the paint store together."  
"Thanks, Mom," Serena said.  
"You and Darien aren't going to paint the whole apartment by yourselves are you?" Kenji asked.  
"Oh no! The girls and I will do the painting," Serena said. "And Darien said he was going to talk to Andrew, Chad, Ken, and Greg to see if they could help him move his furniture in when the time came."  
"That's good," Kenji said. "That way you won't have to pay for movers."  
"What are you going to do with all your bedroom furniture here?" Ikuku asked.  
"I'll probably sell it and then you and Dad can turn my room into a guest room," Serena said.  
"Will you be taking Luna with you?" Ikuku asked.  
"Of course," Serena said. "But she'll probably stay at Mina's place for a couple of days after the wedding. Just until Darien and I get settled, you know."  
"Yeah, yeah, don't go into details," Kenji said.  
"Dad, you always assume the worst," Serena said.  
"Serena's right, dear," Ikuku said. "You do need to lighten up a little."  
"Lighten up, my foot," Kenji said. "Until Serena's married, I'll worry about her from dawn until dusk."  
"I give up," Ikuku said. "There's just no reasoning with him."  
"You can say that again," Serena said. 


	6. Painting the New Apartment

The next morning, Serena awoke early so she could shower before she went to work. She had to work until 3 p.m. that day with the exception of her lunch break from noon until 1 p.m. Just as Serena was getting out of the shower, the phone rang. Luckily, someone answered it.  
"Serena, it's Mina!" Ikuku yelled up the stairs.  
"Okay!" Serena said. When Serena picked up the phone in her room, Ikuku hung up her extension.  
"Hey, Mina. What's up?" Serena asked.  
"Not much. I was wondering if you'd like a ride to work today?" Mina said. "We both work the same shift today."  
"Sure," Serena said. "That way Mom can have the car and not worry about having to pick me up later."  
"I'll pick you up at 8:30," Mina said.  
"See you then. Bye," Serena said and hung up the phone. When Serena finished getting dressed, she walked downstairs for breakfast.  
"Mom, Mina's going to pick me up for work today and she'll probably give me a ride home, too," Serena said.  
"That's good," Ikuku said. "Now I can go shopping without having to worry about what time it is." At 8:30, a horn honked outside.  
"Bye, everyone," Serena said as she put on her shoes and ran out the door. Mina's convertible was waiting in the driveway.  
"Morning," Mina said as Serena climbed into the car.  
"Morning," Serena said in reply.  
"I hope we're ready today," Mina said. "The boutique is having a huge sale today."  
"Oh, geez! I forgot!" Serena said.  
"Oh, well," Mina said. "We've had big sales before and you handled those okay."  
"I just hope I can remember my manners when two or even three girls are fighting over the same dress," Serena said.  
"You will," Mina said. The girls handled the sale fine. After work, Mina and Serena drove to a paint store to get the paint needed for Serena and  
  
Darien's new apartment.  
"White paint will be fine," Serena said to the clerk. "It blends with everything." Serena then bought enough paint and painting supplies to paint every room in the new apartment.  
"Would you help me paint, Mina?" Serena said. "I'm going to ask the other girls, too."  
"Sure, I'll help you," Mina said. "And I'm sure that Amy, Raye, and Lita will help, too."  
Before driving Serena home, Mina drove her to the new apartment so she could store the paint cans there.  
"How about Sunday?" Serena said to Mina on the way home. "You and I both have the day off then."  
"That's no problem," Mina said. "Andrew has to work that day, anyway."  
"I'll call Amy, Raye, and Lita to ask them and then I'll call you," Serena said.  
"Sounds good," Mina said. Once Serena got home, she immediately picked up the phone and called her friends. They were all free and agreed to help Serena.  
Three days later, the five friends met at Serena and Darien's new apartment. They all wore old clothes and brought newspapers to spread on the floor.  
"Is Darien working today?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah, and he's on call tonight," Serena said.  
"The poor guy," Raye said. "That must be hard on him."  
"Well, that's the medical profession," Amy said. Amy was in medical school at the time.  
"Well, Serena, when he's had a rough day, you'll be relaxing him, if you know what I mean," Mina said.  
"Can it!" Serena said. It took from 9:00 in the morning to 9:30 at night to finish the painting. When it was done, the girls went to Raye's place for some hot chocolate. 


	7. Shopping

5 MONTHS LATER  
  
Serena, her friends, and Rini were driving to Tokyo Bridal to choose the dresses for the wedding.  
"I'm so excited," Serena said. "I finally get to pick out my wedding dress."  
"Serena, are you sure that you can use Darien's credit card for this?" Raye asked.  
"Of course," Serena said. "He stopped by the house yesterday and gave it to me."  
"Well, as long as he gave you permission," Raye said.  
"Oh, Raye, stop being so nosy," Amy said. Just then, Lita's SUV pulled up in front of the store. As soon as the girls were inside, they went wild. Even though Serena was picking the dresses for herself, the bridesmaids, and the flower girl, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Rini were going crazy. They tried on different gowns of all different designs. Serena looked over different designs very carefully. She finally decided on a long, white, sparkling gown with short sleeves and ribbon down the back. Once Serena had chosen her wedding dress, she looked over the bridesmaids' dress designs. There was one design that would go almost perfect with her dress. It was a light pink, shimmering, spaghetti-strap design with ribbon down the back. There was also a flower girl dress with that exact design.  
"Girls, these are your dresses," Serena said to her friends and showed them the design she'd picked.  
"There gorgeous," Mina said. "Absolutely perfect."  
"I'll take four dresses in that design and one flower girl dress in that design," Serena said to the clerk. Serena paid for the dresses with Darien's credit card and put them on hold. The six girls would be getting fitted for the dresses about 2 weeks before the wedding. Serena had also chosen shoes to go with the dresses.  
"Now what do we do?" Raye asked.  
"We go to the flower section to choose the bouquets," Serena said. Tokyo Bridal was the ultimate bridal store. It had almost everything needed for a wedding. It had dresses, flowers, tuxedos, and shoes. For her bouquet, Serena chose a white roses and for the girls' bouquets, pink roses. Rini would be carrying a basket of pink rose petals. Serena put everything on Darien's credit card.  
"I hope Darien won't be too shocked when he sees his credit card statement," Serena said.  
"Shocked? He'll have a heart attack," Mina said. "Then the wedding will have to be in the emergency room of Tokyo General."  
"Can it, Mina!" Serena said.  
"Sorry," Mina said. "It was only a joke."  
"It's okay," Serena said. "Now, what do you say we head to Tokyo Grill for lunch?"  
"Tokyo Grill? Why not go to the restaurant I work at?" Lita said. "I can get us discounts on the food."  
"Yeah, that's a good idea since I didn't bring much money with me," Amy said. Everyone agreed that they would go Lita's restaurant. Once finished eating, the girls all went to Raye's to hang out for a while.  
"It's been a great day," Serena said. "I can hardly wait for the wedding."  
"Me, too," Mina said. "Not only are you marrying your one true love, Serena, but it'll be loads of fun."  
"You can say that again," Lita said. 


	8. The Wedding

6 MONTHS LATER - THE DAY OF THE WEDDING  
  
Serena woke up to a bright and sunny sky on the day of her wedding. She was very excited as any bride would be.  
"Wake up, everybody! I'm getting married today!" Serena shouted as she ran down the stairs.  
"Serena, calm down," Ikuku said when Serena came running into the kitchen.  
"I can't, Mom," Serena said. "It's my wedding day. Weren't you excited on your wedding day?"  
"Yes and no," Ikuku replied. "I was both excited and nervous."  
"I'm too excited to be nervous," Serena said.  
"Well, don't get too excited," Ikuku said. A few minutes later, Rini, Sammy, Kenji, and Luna came down the stairs. Serena filled Luna's food and water bowls and then sat down to eat her own breakfast of eggs and toast.  
"Serena, finish up because us girls have an appointment at the beauty parlor at 9:30," Ikuku said.  
"And we have to take Luna to the groomer's place," Rini said.  
"Serena, you're serious about taking your cat to your wedding?" Kenji asked.  
"Of course I am, Dad," Serena said. "Mina's bringing Artemis, too."  
"That's just stupid," Sammy said. "Bringing your cat to your wedding."  
"Oh, Sammy, leave your sister alone," Ikuku said. "She's happy so leave her be."  
"There's only one thing left I have to say," Ikuku said and turned to her son and husband. "If you boys show up at Serena's wedding with hair looking like it's been zapped by a hair dryer, you'll be in for two weeks' worth of housecleaning."  
"We won't, dear," Kenji said. "We promise."  
"Sammy, is Darien coming to pick you up?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah," Sammy said. "Darien told me to look for a white limo."  
"A limo?!" Serena said. "That little sneak."  
"The decorations will be on it except for the 'Just Married' heart which goes on the back," Sammy said. "Darien's putting that on the limo himself when you two come out of the church."  
"Oh, that wise guy," Serena said.  
"He's also renting another limo for the wedding party," Sammy said. "You girls will be riding in that. You and Rini will be the last to be picked up."  
"Thanks for the info Sammy," Serena said. "But, what about Mom and Dad?"  
"They'll be driving to the church on their own," Sammy said.  
"Then everything works out perfectly," Serena said. As soon as she finished eating, Serena ran up the stairs to bathe.  
At the beauty parlor, Serena, Rini, and Ikuku all got their hair washed. They also got their nails and make-up done. The morning went by perfectly. When Sammy got picked up, Serena waited upstairs. Darien couldn't see her until the ceremony or it would bring them bad luck. The rehearsal the night before had gone perfectly and the supper was great. When the second limo came to pick up Serena and Rini, they were both ready. Serena was wearing the wedding dress and carrying the bouquet she'd picked and Rini was wearing her flower girl dress and carrying a basket full of pink rose petals. The two cats, Luna and Artemis, were going with Serena's parents. When the girls arrived at the church, Darien, Andrew, Ken, Greg, and Chad were already inside. The church was already packed with guest, as well. Kenji was waiting at the entrance to the sanctuary to walk Serena down the aisle. Sammy was also waiting. After what seemed like forever, the organ began to play some romantic music and the bridesmaids began walking down the aisle, holding their bouquets in front of them. Once the bridesmaids were at the altar, the organist struck up the wedding march. Sammy went in first. Rini walked in front of Serena, tossing the rose petals along the aisle. Finally, Serena and her father appeared. The whole congregation turned towards them. Darien couldn't believe how beautiful Serena looked. Serena and Kenji finally reached the altar.  
"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the minister asked.  
"Her mother and I do," Kenji replied and went to sit down. The ceremony seemed to go on forever, but at last, the minister said the final part of the ceremony.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride." After and during the kiss, the whole church erupted in cheering and applause. Serena and Darien couldn't be happier. They were finally husband and wife. 


	9. Epilogue

The reception went perfectly. There was food, dancing, and a lot of happiness. The day after the wedding, Darien, Serena, and the girls said goodbye to Rini. She then used her time travel key and went back to the future. Rini's existence as Serena's cousin was wiped from Kenji's, Ikuku's, and Sammy's memories. When they looked at the wedding pictures, they would think that Rini was just a friend of Serena's. Serena immediately moved into the new apartment with Darien, but frequently visited her parents. Sometimes, Darien would spend the night at Andrew's so Serena and her friends could have a girls night. Their wedding day was the happiest day of Serena and Darien's life and no moment in their lives could top it. 


End file.
